The Clausmans
The Clausmans are a loose family of mutated humans who share similar abilities. Personality Traits The Clausmans seldom interact with anyone outside of the family for non-business purposes. They often act aloof and superior to most other people, only dropping their haughty demeanor if they meet someone who can match them either mentally or physically. Despite being only distantly related biologically, the Clausmans hold a very strong sense of kinship, and will protect any member of the family who comes to harm. They are taught to value the family above all else. Physiological Traits The Clausmans share many physical traits with one another, although many of them are only distantly related to one another. Strengths The Clausmans have numerous advantages over normal people and even uppers. Claws: 'The Clausmans' signature trait is the claws on their fingers and toes. They vary widely in shape from Clausman to Clausman, but in all cases, the claws are extremely durable, often being used to smash through walls and deflect bullets. '''Enhanced Strength and Durability: '''Most Clausmans have some degree of superhuman strength, and many can shrug off wounds that are lethal to normal humans, including small-caliber gunshots. It is believed that Arkady and Mikhail are the strongest, as both are able to throw train cars with little strain. '''Enhanced Speed, Agility and Reflexes: ' Many of them can move at superhuman speeds for short bursts at least, and all of them are able to dodge pistol fire. Hector is the fastest, and is able to catch multiple bullets. '''Accelerated Regeneration: Although most do not recover immediately from their wounds, all Clausmans can heal from all but the most devastating of injuries. Even deep lacerations take less than a week to heal completely. Zeronull is able to heal almost instantly, although her ability can be overwhelmed with enough constant injury. Clausman Pheromone: '''All Clausmans emit a unique pheromone that acts on certain areas of the brain. The primary function of this pheromone is to suppress critical thinking, which can allow them to evade incriminating questions, and anyone they fight will find difficulty in forming an effective strategy. This pheromone also dampens the powers of uppers so that the power cannot be "extended" beyond the upper's body. '''Immunity to Disease: All Clausmans are immune to all known illnesses both pathological and autoimmune. It is possible to poison them, but they can tolerate much higher doses. Cannot Die From War: Perhaps the most curious trait of the Clausmans is that they cannot be killed from any act of war, be it a bullet from a soldier or a suicide bomb. Although they can still be injured, any mortal wound directly caused by an act of war instantly heals, rendering them virtually immortal on any battlefield. This makes them excellent mercenaries. Weaknesses Claws: While excellent in combat, the claws can attract unwanted attention. For this reason, they usually conceal their claws with black gloves when in mixed company. Infertility: '''The Clausmans are able to reproduce only every 12th year. This prevents their numbers from getting out of hand. '''Mental Handicap: Although they are highly intelligent, many Clausmans have some form of mental deficit, which sometimes interferes with their judgement. Aversion to Technology: With the exception of Alex, the Clausmans prefer not to use complex machinery where their superhuman abilities would suffice. It is not known if any of them know how to drive. History The Clausmans can be traced back to Scotland around the turn of the millennium. Category:Families Category:Clausmans